bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lara Piccolo drago sacro
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50986 |idalt = |no = 1380 |element = Luce |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una delle seguaci della dea Felice, un membro dei Divini Dieci. Fu allevata dai draghi e dimostrò la sua intelligenza sin dalla tenera età. La dea sperava che in futuro lei prendesse un posto fra gli dei e gli umani. Ma si dice che un giorno abbia ucciso la dea all’improvviso per poi sparire. Allo stesso tempo, anche i draghi che aveva tenuto con sé sparirono. Quello che accadde fra lei e la dea è ad oggi ancora un mistero. |summon = Sei tu che mi hai evocato? Non cercherai di portarmi via da questa piccolina, vero? |fusion = Oh, mi stai dando la forza? Eh eh, grazie! Forse ora mi loderà? |hp_base = 4854 |atk_base = 1789 |def_base = 1966 |rec_base = 1777 |hp_lord = 6977 |atk_lord = 2457 |def_lord = 2713 |rec_lord = 2459 |hp_anima = 7869 |rec_anima = 2221 |atk_breaker = 2695 |def_breaker = 2475 |atk_guardian = 2217 |def_guardian = 2951 |rec_guardian = 2329 |hp_oracle = 6917 |def_oracle = 2556 |rec_oracle = 2816 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |ccant = 35 |ls = Protezione del Dio puro |lsdescription = +30% ATT e PS massimi - Probabile riduzione dei danni del 15% |lseffect =* |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce damage taken |bb = Panacea |bbdescription = Combo di 10 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Grande ripristino PS - Grande ripristino PS per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento degli attacchi BB per 3 turni - Impedisce danno critico per 1 turno |bbnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, heals (3000~3500 + 32.4% of healer's Rec), gradually heals (2500~3000 + 15% of target's Rec) |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |ccbbt = 10 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Ain Soph |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Aumenta ATT e DIF relativi a REC per 3 turni - Grande ripristino PS per 3 turni - I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni - Impedisce danno critico per 1 turno |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 15~20% of HP from damage taken, 40% boost to Atk and Def relative to Rec, heals (2500~3000 + 15% of target's Rec) |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Fantome |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici - Impedisce danno critico ed elementale per 3 turni - Riduzione del 75% dei danni per 3 turni - Enorme aumento probabile riduzione dei danni durante la guardia per 5 turni |ubbnote = 20% damage reduction on guard |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Talento puro |esitem = |esdescription = Riduce il danno subito per 2 turni quando i PS sono meno del 50% |esnote = 25% damage reduction |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 50987 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = Laraeris Targaryen, "Nata dalla tempesta", la prima del suo nome, regina degli Andali, dei Rhoynar e dei Primi Uomini, signora dei Sette Regni, protettrice del Regno, principessa di Roccia del Drago, khaleesi del Grande Mare d'Erba, "la Non-bruciata", "Madre dei Draghi", regina di Meereen, "Distruttrice di catene". |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Lara 6 }}